Real time rangers
by ShimmerStrike829
Summary: Shimmer and her siblings all have a special power: the ability to go into books and bring things out. Shimmer has always loved rangers apprentice, so she decides to bring Halt, Will, Gilan, Horace, and a few other friends to her house. This hilarious story will have you laughing the whole way through, as the rangers try to cope with the new, advanced world, explore, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first story so please don't judge. Please leave a review as it really helps motivate me to write more chapters. This story has been floating around for a while, and my siblings and i practically cried from laughing so hard the whole way through. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Shimmer opened the lid and slid back the curtain, smiling at the carefully hidden place. Her collection of books. But not just any books, these were her favorites, because with them, and really any book but these were the first, she could call out the characters or go inside.

And that is what she was about to do. She lifted the books titled "Rangers Apprentice," and grinned before laying them out. She carefully picked up one and nodded, choosing which one critically.

Book 4. The battle for Skandia. She would appear in the end of it, and talk to the people she would chose to bring.

"Let's see… Halt, Will, Gilian, Horace, Evenlan (Cassandra), and their horses and such of course.

Shimmer opened up the cover and mumbled, "Open up a storybook, and once upon a time, real things and real looks coming from a rhyme

Shimmer felt a whoosh of cold air and then heard the whisper of leaves. She was sitting on a rock, and the books had disappeared. A large castle was up on a hill in front of her, and it shone red as the sun glinted on it.

She stood up at the sight of castle redmont. She had to agree with Will, they did choose a suitable name.

She knew that at the moment the skandian boat was sitting at the shore of Araluen, and dropping off Halt, Will, Horace and Cassandra. It would be a long time before the two rangers would reach their cabin. She frowned as she realized it.

Shimmer sighed and mumbled a very similar rhyme, and the world around her changed as she found herself sitting in her pile of books again. She cleaned them up as she thought about exactly where she would like to go.

After all of them except the battle for Skandia were back in the box, she murmured the rhyme and the room became leaves and dirt. This time, castle araluen stood before her, tall and proud. The king (Duncan) would return here soon, probably to celebrate. She didn't remember this part perfectly, but it only made sense.

Then a thought struck her. In the end, Will was riding away, and Cassandra was watching him.

She repeated the stages of going home and back, and this time she was sitting in the woods as Will rode down the hill. She had placed herself downwind, so Tug couldn't scent her. Halt was riding Abelard next to his apprentice.

When they were a few yards away from her, she noticed Halt's eyes twitch towards her. She resisted a grin, and waited for Halt to notice her exact position.

It wasn't long before he narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment, as he took in the small figure hiding in the bushes. He must be thinking a child has wandered off into the woods or something. Because he didn't reach for his bow or knives.

Abelard and Tug had now sented her too at the close range, and alerted their masters. Will, who was lost in thought, instantly jerked to see what the little horse was trying to tell him. It took only a moment for him to follow Halt's well hidden gaze and spot her, although he showed almost no sign if it. She did notice however, that Will reached for the hilt of his knives, obviously not coming to the same conclusion that Halt had.

Finally, she decided to break the silence. She stepped out and both rangers started in surprise at her clothes. After all, jackets with designs and sweat pants didn't exist yet.

"Hi, I just want to talk to you two, so don't draw your weapons please." Both rangers stared in shock, unmoving. "I think your jaw is dropping a little further than necessary Will." she commented, and the apprentice snapped it shut, blinking in astonishment. Then the endless flow of questions began.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you know it was me, and not some other ranger? Why are you dressed like that? Where did you get those clothes? Why do you want to talk to us? What are you doing out here in the woods? Did you walk all the way here? Where are your parents?" Finally he ran out of questions, but Shimmer knew the flow would start again when she finished answering them.

"Just what i expected from you." she said grinning. She saw his mouth open again, and she hurriedly answered,

"Shimmer, Papillon, books and Tug, most people are where i come from, store, because i want to show you something, same answer, no, and at home." She said, matching his same breathless flow.

Will blinked. He had quite forgotten exactly which question came first, and now he was trying to sort out the half answers in his head. Halt broke in.

"Let's go with this. Very detailed, tell us who who are, and where you come from." He had gotten over most of the surprise, and was now working his mind to figure out what was going on.

"My name is Shimmer, and i come from the future in a sense. The future, in a different world. This may be confusing, but right now we are all in a book. You come from a series call Ranger's apprentice, and we just finished book four, the battle for skandia. Will became an apprentice in book one, the ruins of gorlan, and book two, the burning bridge, Will and Evelyn were captured and Morgarath was defeated. Book three, the icebound land, Halt and Horace went after Will and Evanlyn, and Will… well, we don't have to get into details. Anyway this book, the battle for Skandia, Will recovered and escaped with Evanlyn. You defeated the Temerji, Halt got unbanished and Will decided to keep training as a ranger."

Stunned silence.

"Have you two forgotten how to speak?"

More silence.

"Ok. I'll wait." Shimmer said, crossing her arms and smiling.

It was a few moments before any sound came from the three of them.

"Do you really expect us to believe you?" came Will's voice. "I mean, we obviously aren't in a book."

"Then i wouldn't be able to predict your future, or tell what had happened in the past. Should i go very detailed?" then, before they could stop her, she went on. "On the ship tied to the mast, you wanted it to go under if it meant it would end Will.

On Scorkhill, you had a exercise schedule, which involved running up the hill, down the hill, doing pushups, and Evelyn didn't want you to because she had another way out. She was the princess Cassandra. But you did it anyway.

You tossed pieces of driftwood into the ocean and thought the smaller you were the safer you were, although you were wrong.

In Celtica, you were traveling with Horace and Gillian, and he taught you the double knife defense, and Horace used that move to take out Morgarath. He also advised you to jump off the cliff instead if facing the angry axeman with just your knives, because it would be less messy that way.

And Halt slapped Despereaux with his glove even though Horace taunted him, and he practiced with Horace by having him place a straw filled helmet on a pole as he rode Kicker towards you. You put your arrows in the slots.

I can also tell you about when you met Crowley, and how that knight threatened to break his nose. You put an arrow through his leg.

Then you left Crowley way later after you met Morgarath and he foolishly offered you a job. You changed your mind, came back, and there was Crowly up against a tree and surrounded by Morgarath's men. You helped defeat them, and together you set off on your ''quest' to stop Morgarath and get the ranger core back on its feet. In the end however, well, after you chased Morgarath out, he killed Pritchard, Crowley and your mentor.

There is a lot more i could tell too, including how Morgarath first took control of the Wargals, and even more details about your adventures, but it's not black magic as you two are probably thinking. If it was, i wouldn't be so open about this, or so comfortable talking about this stuff to a pair of rangers. And why would i even want to figure out this stuff at all, when i could be using my power to take over or whatever witches do if they even exist."

"Alright, alright!" Halt said, holding up his hands. "But even if we are in a book, why do you want to talk to us? There is hardly a point if you do live in the future with your light speed carrier pigeons."

"Oh, is that what you think the future will be like?" Shimmer asked, stifling a giggle. "So i guess there won't be flying cars. We have phones. See?" she said, pulling out hers. The rangers leaned down from their saddles and stared at the tiny device. "You can have a code, and conversations and games. Just let me turn it on… there!" she said, pressing the button. "And now you just try the code." she said, handing it to Halt. "Tap the numbers in the order you think it is set." Halt tried repeatedly, but each time his guess was wrong. After the two-hundredth time he threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"How does that even work?" he asked with a bit of heat.

"Beats me. I didn't make it, and it's very complicated. Plus you need the right materials."

"I can see that." he muttered dryly, passing it of for Will to try. He seized it eagerly and began tapping away.

"Don't worry Halt, there are millions of patterns. There is almost no way he would get it. I mean, how many four-letter combinations are there? Think about the chances he has." Shimmer said. Will glared at her.

After ten minutes Will shoved the phone into her hands.

"What is it?!" he asked frustrated. She grinned and took it from him, before hiding the screen from their view and after a quick series of taps unlocked it.

"You make it look so easy." Halt snorted.

"Well i know the code." she said simply.

"But what is it?!" Will exploded out of curiosity. Tug took a step to the side and snorted nervously at his master's anxiousness. Will patted his horse's neck to calm him down, and muttered a 'sorry' to the barrel chested pony.

"1-8-2-6." she said confidently. "So here are some of the games i have. Temple run is a fun one. Try it out." She handed it to Will, who took it suspiciously before tapping the screen.

"Tap up to jump, swipe left and right to turn, and down to slide. Tilt the phone to move on the trail."

Will got no further than the first rope before he ran off the cliff. Halt snorted.

"Great job." Will turned to glare at him.

"It was my first go." He protested.

"Then what are you waiting for? Run again!" Halt said impatiently.

"I don't know how." Halt rolled his eyes.

"Even Tug could figure it out." He said, pressing the big button that read 'Run Again.'

"AAUUGGHH! Not yet!" Will bellowed, making Halt jump back.

"You were supposed to _tell_ me, not do it. Now i fell without even touching the rope!"

"Then start again already." Halt said with a wave of his hand.

Will collected 50 coins on his next run before he was swept away in the river.

"Bubble bubble."

"What?"

"Bubble bubble." Will repeated. "That's what it says." and I'm staring at some weird creature.

"That's not you, that's some goon who stole from a skull-headed monkey. You don't even look alike! And he has that weird hat!" Halt's temper flared.

"Well I'm controlling him, so he counts as me."

"Just hurry up and run further than 50 coins already." Will grinned evilly.

"Why don't you try?"

"Because i'm watching you play right now, so hurry up." Will made it to the mines before he crashed into the wrong side, and his body flailed about in the cart.

"Why do i want this ugly thing anyway? I mean, what's so important about it that I'd risk my life for it? It doesn't even look helpful much less nice!" Will snorted after his twentieth death, this time by flames.

"Nice and crispy?!" Will said mockingly. "That looks like ashes! Why would that creep eat ashes? I think that monkeleton should eat something tastier than that."

"Monkeleton?" Halt asked. "What in the world is a monkeleton?"

"A monkey skeleton." Will replied. "And it's your turn to die now. I'm through getting ripped, cooked, drowned, sawed, squished and falling to my death." Halt rolled his eyes.

"So you want that to happen to me now?" Will grinned easily at him.

"It would certainly be enjoyable to watch." he said happily. Halt sighed and began to play.

The first three things he did were jump and slide down the start rope, trip, and trip, causing the 'monkeleton' to catch up and tear him apart.

"Well this is certainly thrilling to watch yourself get ripped apart by a big black bonehead." Halt said, frowning at his flopping body being tossed around by cruel claws.

Over all, he was twice as bad as Will.

Die.

Die.

Die.

Die again.

Ripped.

Drowned.

Crushed.

Drowned.

Cooked.

Fall.

Head smacked.

Tilted too far.

Smacked.

More death.

"Whoever made this certainly is creative about ways to die." Halt scowled.

"Told you it wasn't easy." Will said scornfully. Halt turned to face his scowl on his apprentice. Will smiled at him.

"How about a different game?" Shimmer suggested.

"Sounds great. I'm through with this one." He said, passing it off to Shimmer. She took it, and looked through her choices.

"How about 'dumb ways to die 2?'" She asked.

"NO!" both rangers shouted at once, and she shrugged innocently.

"Bowmaster 2?" Halt snorted.

"Why even? We can already shoot for real. It's probably really hard to control anyways." Halt said shrugging of the idea.

"And what's with all the 2's?" Will asked.

Suddenly Shimmer grinned.

"Oh, you guys HAVE to play this one!" Both rangers eyed her suspiciously as her grin grew wider.

"What is it called?" Will asked.

"Moron test!" She said gleefully, shoving it into Halt's hands. Before he could protest, she added with a glint in her eye,

"If you're smart enough, you don't have anything to worry about." He narrowed his eyes, but clicked start.

 _Press the red button to continue._

Halt clicked the red button.

 _Where are you right now?_

Halt clicked the earth.

 _Now touch the sun. Don't worry, it's not hot._ Halt clicked the sun.

 _Touch the remaining planet._

Out of the duck and saturn, Halt clicked saturn.

 _Touch the plus sign._

Halt did.

 _Crack the eggs from left to right._

 _Touch the red button, then blue, then green._

 _Touch the biggest duck._

 _ **You have a pulse!**_

 **Touch the bee to continue.**

 _Touch the orange button, then green twice, than blue._

Halt clicked orange, than green, and then the buttons moved as he clicked for green again, causing him to click red instead.

"Wha…?!" Halt exclaimed. "Darn it…" he mumbled angrily. Will was laughing.

"You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" he said, nearly falling out of his saddle. "You're not even close to a genius! Not even halfway!"

Halt shoved him out of the saddle and Will landed hard on the ground, but he barely noticed.

"Alright smartypants, you try it!" Halt said, tossing it to Will. Will caught it, and clicked 'start over.'

 _Touch the red button to continue._

Will clicked the red button.

After five minutes he had finished without losing once.

"Well would you look at that! I'm a genius!" Will said, glancing triumphantly at his mentor.

"No, you're lucky." Halt snorted. "As always. Besides, you couldn't even figure out how to start that running game."

"At least i can remember it's called 'temple run', not 'that running game.'" Will replied, still grinning. Halt rolled his eyes.

"Names aren't important." he said.

"Last time you said that it was quickly followed by another statement." Will replied. "That supper is."

"It is!" Halt said.

"And so are names, that's why we have them." Halt glared at him.

"Anyway you two, i want to show you some stuff, as i said before, but i also want to show Gillian, Evanlyn and Horace, so we have to go find them." Shimmer interrupted.

"That sounds great, but we can't just leave Araluen and everyone wondering where we are and the kingdom open for attack, and Horace needs to continue his training, while i doubt the king is in any hurry to send his daughter off again, nor would she want to leave her father so soon."

"Oh, i have very simple solutions for every one of those problems." Shimmer said casually as Will remounted his pony. "When you are out of the book time is… well, sorta paused. It's as if you're still here, and we can go to any second of the book we want when i take you back anyway."

The rangers looked at each other before Halt sighed. Will was looking pleadingly at him, and he couldn't see what would be wrong about it.

It seemed pretty safe from what she had told him, and if she wanted to kill them this was a poor way to go about it.

And she most likely didn't want to imprison them, because if she really did come from the future with objects like her phone, there would definitely be a better way to do it.

"Alright fine." he said and looked at her.

"Great! So now i just have to go talk to the others."

"You mean we?" Halt asked.

"No, i meant…" Shimmer began to protest.

"You would have a lot easier time if we tagged along, and you know it." Halt said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Alright fine. Ready?"

"For what?" Will asked, but Shimmer had already closed her eyes and was beginning to mumble.

Suddenly the two rangers found themselves in the middle of a strange room, with cream walls and a carpeted floor. There was glass in the windows, and the door had a brass doorknob. The ceiling had tiny random bumps all over as though somebody had intentionally dabbed at it while it was still drying.

There was a wooden bunk bed in one corner, and at the foot was a large desk, also made of wood with fancy designs on the lid. The windows had thin planks (of wood, again) and they were all in the same position, the sunlight seeping through them.

Another desk, this one with a different design and structure, was near the door, and a closet was built into the wall. The rolling doors were closed, blocking the ranger's view of inside. There were two bookshelves, both full of books, and on top of them were some figures and other interesting things, including a glass ball on a black pedestal, a silver round box with buttons, and a picture frame.

"WHAT THE?!" Will exclaimed, nearly falling off Tug. Halt looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"How are you not shocked?" Will asked wide eyed to his perfectly calm mentor.

"Well what did you expect? A loud explosion, traveling through stars and then we slowly drift into a room just like our cabin?"

"No… but i didn't expect _this._ " As a matter of fact, Will had thought something very similar to Halt's description would happen, but he didn't think it would be wise to tell the older man that right now."

"Did _you_ expect we would be suddenly thrown into a totally weird room in a split second?" he asked. Halt shook his head.

"No, but i knew we were traveling somewhere that should match the time zone of Shimmer's phone, although what traveling would be like i had no idea what to expect." In truth, Halt was nearly as shocked as Will was, but he had worked hard over the years to conceal any emotions, and did an excellent job at hiding them.

"Halt's just as shocked as you Will, but he's sneaky with hiding them." Shimmer said, picking up a book.

Halt spun around and glared at her, as Will's face broke into a grin.

"Oh," he said, as Halt tightened his grip on the reins. Before Halt could say anything in reply, Shimmer mumbled something and Will prepared himself for another shock.

The room switched to a forest, with a castle in view from where they were. Will let out a breath.

"Now i forget the name of this fief, but Gillian is about to leave this place. He recently defeated Foldar, and arrested the baron for plotting with him. It was really quite clever how he did it, but don't tell him i said that." She glared at both rangers and they nodded in assent.

"Good." she said, spinning around.

"Look, he's leaving now. Let's wait down for him over the next rise." She turned to the Will. "Um… would it be possible for me to ride with you and Tug not buck? Cause i don't know if…" She stopped awkwardly. Will's eyes widened.

"You know Tug's code, don't you?" He said deflated. She nodded slowly.

"And Blaze's, Abelard's is too hard to pronounce without practice, and i think it mentions Cropper's somewhere too." Will sighed.

"Well it won't make a difference anyway. Just don't tell anyone else what it is please."

"Everyone who reads Ranger's Apprentice knows, but i won't tell anyone except in my world. Besides, my siblings and I are the only ones who can go into books."

Will gestured to Tug, and Shimmer whispered in his ear, ''Will you allow me?"

That's when Will realized what she had said.

"Siblings? Will they tell? How many? What…" Shimmer held up her hand.

"One more question and I'll answer like i did last time." She glared. "Yes i have siblings, they won't tell, and i have six. You can meet them once we have gathered everyone."

She swung into the saddle and the three of them rode off to wait for Gillian.

"Why exactly do we have to wait for him and not ride up right now?" Will asked.

"Two reasons." Shimmer replied. "First I would rather not let anyone at the castle see anything that happens, it could get awkward, and second it's funner this way."

"Oh." said Will, a smile touching his lips.

Once they were in position, Will asked if he could play on Shimmer's phone while they waited. He wanted to get a even higher score on temple run. Shimmer unlocked it and gave it to him.

"Good luck." she said, turning back to the hill. Will nodded as he slid under a bridge.

"That's you're choice game? I thought you were through getting squashed, ripped, drowned and all that stuff." Halt said looking questionably.

"Not anymore. I'm ready to die all over again. In fact, i'm actually starting to enjoy seeing the ridiculous pictures and sentences after getting killed."

"You're hopeless." Halt said shaking his head.

"Here comes Gillian!" Shimmer hissed. Will looked up after his most recent death and clicked the off button.

"Can i play later?" he whispered to her.

"Maybe Zap-zap will let you play on hers." She replied. Then, as she noticed his mouth beginning to open, she added, "My sister." Will nodded and turned to face the approaching Gillian.

Shimmer decided it would be best if Gillian didn't see her mounted on Tug when they first met. It would only arouse a lot of questions.

It didn't take long for the ranger to spot and recognize them.

"Halt? Will? You're safe!" He said galloping over to them.

"Gillian!" Will said, embracing his friend.

"What are you doing here Halt?" he said suddenly remembering his mentor's banishment. Halt waved his hand.

"We don't need to get deep right now, but under special circumstances it was lifted."

Gillian nodded, knowing he would have to be satisfied with that answer, and mostly just glad Halt was here.

"What about Evanlyn? Is she safe?"

"Yes. She's with King Duncan."

"How did you get back so fast?"

"Well…" Will said hesitantly. "We didn't exactly." Gillian looked at him confused. Will gestured to Shimmer hiding in the bushes. "We need you to meet someone, but… it's really confusing." Will said as she stepped out of the bushes.

"Hi, my name is Shimmer and please don't freak out. I am… I'm not sure if I've know, as in talked to, these two long enough to consider them friends yet, or rather for them to consider me a friend." Gillian was looking at her totally stunned.

"Look," Halt said, "it is really confusing, as Will already said, so let's get to the point. She wants to show us some stuff, and apparently she comes from outside our book…"

"Outside our book?" Gillian said, totally confused.

"Yes. We are inside a book this very moment." Halt said confidently.

Gillian wasn't sure what to think, and turned to Will, who he saw was nodding at Halt's statement.

"Gillian, do you like games?" Shimmer asked. As he nodded cautiously, she said "Great!" and turned to Will. "Can i have my phone back?" he tossed it to her and she unlocked it before showing it to Gillian. "See? It's a awesome device, and it can do all kinds of things. How about you play Hungry Shark Evolution? It's really fun." she shoved the phone into his hands and he stared dumbly at the screen.

"How on earth…?" he said as the game loaded and a shark began moving, waiting for him to click start.

"This device is called a phone. Lots of people have them and other similar things where i come from. Things are so advanced later, but it's also a different, although very similar, world. People used to live like this, but there were no rangers, or things like Worgals or Kalkara… sorry, i know you guys don't like to talk about them. Anyway, tap the words start." she said pointing to it.

After he did, it went on to choosing and upgrading your shark. Gillian was dumbfounded.

"How does it do that?" all his suspicions instantly faded away as curiosity took it's place.

"I don't really know, other than advanced technology. Things I would have to spend a millennium explaining to you guys."

She went on showing him how to play for a few minutes, before she stepped back to let him try it on his own.

"So remember, don't touch the big spiky balls, or way bigger sharks. Some other things can hurt you too, like the purple jellyfish. The balls with strings attached. And the seals can hurt you, so you have to eat their tails first. And the brown sting-rays. The blankets with ropes trailing behind." Gillian was nodding, ready to get started.

"So these sharks really exist here?" Will was asking nervously. "In the ocean? And they could eat us?"

"But they don't really. Not on purpose. Well, not usually. They think you're a seal and try to eat you, but once they realize you aren't, they almost always leave." Shimmer reassured him.

" _Almost_ always?"

"If they don't just punch them in the nose. It's super sensitive. But you're more likely to die from falling out of bed than a shark attack." Will sighed with relief and turned to watch the game.

Gillian, it appeared, was a natural. He dodges the bombs like they weren't there, snatched up pelicans before they could take off, gobbled the seals before they could turn, and leapt onto the boats and beaches, chomping up the people as they stood there shaking with fear.

The tiny fish and crabs never had a chance either. If he saw them they were as good as dead. Even the electric eels and enormous sharks seemed to only run into him while he was on a gold rush, but then he was invincible and didn't hesitate to tear them to shreds.

"Are you good at everything?" Will asked after he finally got a go at being a shark and died in less than one minute, nowhere near Gillian's score of eighteen minutes. Halt managed to claw his way to three minutes before his shark turned it's belly up and sank.

"Not everything."

"Let's see… Sword, best stealth in the corps, and a crushing high score on your first go."

"You can climb." Gillian pointed out. Will shrugged.

"I know. Everyone has good points. But you seem good at _everything_." as Gillian began to protest, Will looked thoughtful adding, "I wonder how far you could get in temple run… and I'm not sure i want to know."

"Temple run? Is that another game?" Gillian asked.

Shimmer nodded and showed him the game the other two rangers had already tried. Gillian tapped play eagerly, and began to run.

"So the goal is to run as far as possible without letting the monkeleton kill you. Or anything else for that matter."

"And it's not a monkeleton, for your information. Will just calls it that because it looks like a cross between a monkey and a skeleton."

Gillian nodded and leapt onto the starting rope, swaying smoothly.

"Oh boy, here we go again for another high score." Will sighed as Halt leaned in closer, trying to see while Gillian jumped into a minecart.

Shimmer smiled. It was funny how quickly serious men, who faced danger so often and were expert archers and spies, as well as many other things, could act like children in an instant when given a phone.

She really wanted Halt and Will to meet Batman and Robin now. And it would also be ridiculous to add Ladybug and Chat Noir to the mix. There were a few other characters it would be fun to get together as well, but for now she should just focus on keeping Gillian from spending all day on her phone.

 _ **So, what you think? Please don't forget to leave a review, and i will be adding more chapters if people actually like it enough.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Not as many reviews and i hoped for, but still enough to get me to make other chapter. The reviews that were left were definitely encouraging. Thanks guys! Sorry this next chapter is so short._**

It took a while to convince Gillian to give her phone back, and Will kept trying to sneak it from her pocket. Finally she had enough of that, and changed the code to something entirely different. This disappointed Will, but it didn't stop him from sneaking it anyways. Now she guessed he was mainly trying to annoy her into letting him back on again.

It was actually a strategy she might have tried herself, other than the fact she knew how pointless it would be against her siblings. That would most likely only result in a fight.

As the rode along, they pondered how they would get Horace. He was busy with battleschool after all, and was surrounded by knights or trainees, with scarcely any spare time. And describing all that was going on was definitely going to take lots of time.

Eventually it was decided that she would bring them back to the right time, when she first met Halt and Will. And on Saturday, which was only a few days away from then, they would talk to him. That was the only time they could talk to him without having to come up with some explanation or other.

And as all four of them knew, rangers never lie (although Halt argued it was an entirely different situation when he was traveling with the young apprentice warrior), and are good at waiting.

Shimmer simply skipped ahead of time, after agreeing on a place to meet up with the rangers. She didn't take them along, with her, because even though Will desperately wanted to, he submitted to Halt when his mentor described why.

1\. Will still needed to practice in his training.

2\. They didn't know for sure what would happen if they skipped ahead of time when they should have been doing things, and would have been other than the fact they weren't even there. People might think they'd gone missing or something. Of course Shimmer pointed out secretly to Halt that could be easily fixed by her bringing them back to where they left exactly, but Halt wouldn't let her tell him.

"I don't care if he can get to the future right now. He needs to work on his training."

Shimmer had to agree with him, and promised not to tell the grizzled ranger's apprentice.

Gillian was about as disappointed as Will, and although he immediately saw the flaw Shimmer had pointed out, he also saw the point of waiting. So he too said nothing about it to Will, and instead tried to come up with new training ideas to keep the small boy's mind busy.

Shimmer mumbled her rhyme, and went whooshing to her bedroom, picking up the same book she was just in. It was always harder to go to places between the books, because she didn't know the details of what was happening. So she decided to just think of the first Saturday since Horace, Will, Evenlan and Halt got back.

The world snapped a little roughly as she recited her 'poem,' landing her right to the edge of the forest around castle redmont. She stood up, slightly dizzy from the difficult travel. She had made it. Well, hopefully.

"Who are you?" she heard a voice behind her as she plopped down on the ground. Shimmer froze and turned slowly around, sighing in relief as she noticed a tall, broad shouldered boy, still in his youth and gripping his sword, although he had not yet unsheathed it. He had light brown hair with a set of blue eyes, and stood out in the trees like a bear in a farmyard. She also noticed his eyes were widened in shock, and he was very tensed.

"Oh, sorry Horace. Didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would still be up at the castle. Although i guess they do have you usually wake up early, so i thought you would be eager to get some sleep. It also makes sense that you've gotten used to it though."

Horace looked absolutely stunned as Shimmer blabbered on.

"Alright, i actually came to see you. My name is Shimmer." she said, holding out her hand towards him. Horace hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure about this girl. She was dressed oddly, spoke as if she knew him, and was reaching out her hand. For all he knew this could be a trick to get him to release his grip on his sword. The most shocking thing about her that made him suspicious was the fact she had appeared out of thin air.

"Oh come on Horace, i thought you didn't believe in sorcerers or witches anymore. Well, i guess that only applies to rangers being sorcerers. Hm. Well, i'm not a witch. And you can trust me.

I already talked to Gillian, Will, and Halt, and they should be here soon. Of course they could already be here, and neither of us would know.

I always wanted to be a ranger. It sounds so fun and interesting, and i love archery and horses. Plus they get to live in a cabin, and sneak around all over the place with their cloaks."

Horace had no idea what to say. He didn't know of anyone who knew rangers so well, and since she obviously wasn't a ranger herself he wondered how she discovered all of this. And how did she know him by sight?

"How's Kicker by the way?"

That did it for Horace.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"At least you don't ask questions like Will. I had him pretty confused with my answers." Shimmer said, then added, "And i already said my name is Shimmer."

"But _who_ are you? How did you do that, where did you come from, things like that."

"Alright. Mt name is Shimmer, i come from. Papillon in a different future world, and you never would have heard of it because nobody in this world has ever visited our world. In fact right now we are both in a book. Will, Halt and Gillian should be here soon, and they can help you understand more of it then.

And just in case you still have the 'witch' theory, i'm not. If i was i would be taking over the world or whatever witches do, not talking to a super skilled apprentice warrior who is friends with rangers. That would possibly be the worst move i could make. When you are causing trouble you want to be away from people who can stop you, not approaching them. Not that i cause trouble. Well, not too much anyway. Only little pranks and such.

And for proof we are in a book…"

"Are you alright? Do you feel hot or something?" Horace asked looking concerned.

"Look, this is very real Horace. It was not a dream, and i am not sick. I got these clothes from my day and world. I read about you and you're adventures with Will, Halt and Gillian. I know when he taught you the double knife defense, and how you set him up with the whole 'bowstring snapped, angry axeman coming at you and you're by a cliff. So jump off' joke. Or maybe Gillian was actually serious, but i don't think so. By the way, in some books later Will is actually faced in that very position, and recalls that conversation. But he gets out all right.

I know Pauline and Halt _finally_ get married some time later, maybe in the next book. Don't tell him i said that, it could make things awkward. I also know many other things in the future.

As for the past, i know about the three bullies, Alde, Jerome, and… what's his name… i forget. Wait, i think it was Bryan. Anyway, they stuck you in a sack and beat you with canes because Will saved you from the boar, then they attacked Will, but you came to stop them, then Halt came and you beat them up one by one. Then they were banished. Life was much easier for you after that.

You traveled with Halt to find Will in Skandia, and on the way Despuraxe found you in the inn while you were posed as the 'Oakleaf warrior,' only to be able to fight past those ridiculous so called knights guarding the bridges though.

Anyway, Halt shot an arrow and pinned the cocky knight to the wall by his gauntlet. Later he set that trap for you and dropped a net on you and Kicker.

When you finally left that castle after Halt killed Despuraxe, he handed it over to someone else. He also said some careless person must have left a torch in a pile of oily rags when you saw the tower burning down.

There. Need more? Past or future?" Shimmer asked, crossing her arms and looking sternly at Horace.

Horace was looking at her shocked.

"If you're not dreaming then i must be." he muttered, sitting down on a log, holding his hand to his forehead. Suddenly a large stick smacked him in the head, and he jumped.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said, looking pained at Shimmer.

"Then you must be awake. Now i want to show you some things, including something Will loves. He kept trying to sneak it from my pocket." Shimmer said pulling out the phone.

Horace looked up.

"What is that?" he asked, unable to keep the curiosity from leaking out of his voice.

"Glad you asked. It's called a phone, and there are a million things you can do on it. Talk to other people instantly, play games, copy an exact image of something in real life, tell what time it is, draw pictures, make lists, learn things like math or geography, and tons more. Do you want to try a game?" she said, holding it out to him set on temple run.

Horace looked suspiciously at it, but couldn't keep from taking the astounding trinket, or whatever it was. He looked dumbly at the screen, before touching it. Immediately the screen zoomed in, and the explorer began running. Horace stared shocked as the game started.

"Swipe up, down, left or right to avoid obstacles. Tilt to run on different sides of the trail." Shimmer said, giving brief instructions.

Horace was to fazed to do much, but manages to jump on the rope.

"The pictures are moving!" he said startled.

"I know, now swipe left!" Shimmer commanded. Horace, galvanised into action, did so. Shimmer gave him a few more instructions before she stated, "You're on your own now." and stepped back to watch.

Horace did better than Will and Halt did on their first goes, but he was nowhere near what Shimmer expected Gillian would be. If she guessed correctly, he would never come across any difficult situations, or at very least find a million treasure boxes and gems.

"This is so cool!" Horace said, despite dying numerous deaths. He didn't seem to care, and only noticed the good side of the device. He didn't complain or groan when he died, but instead marveled at how well done and realistic it was. The tripping over logs and such part, not the being chased by creepy monster part.

"I know! Will named the monster a monkeleton. He said it looked like a monkey skeleton." she said. Horace nodded.

"He does have a point. Although it's much too big to be a monkey. More like an ape."

"So an Apkeyleton?" Shimmer said giggling.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Horace said, nodding in agreement.

And that was how the three rangers found them. Horace sitting and playing temple run, while Shimmer crouched behind his back, watching.

"Darn it, she found him first." Will said, shaking his head.

Horace spun around, facing his friends.

"Guys, i got a gem! And we found a new name for the monster!" Horace said, remembering Shimmer said she had already let the rangers play.

Will cocked his head.

"A new name? What was wrong with the old one?"

"Well, it was too big to be a monkey. More like ape size. So now it's a Apkeyleton! An ape monkey skeleton!"

Will nodded.

"I guess." Will said as Halt butted in.

"Enough chit chat. Shimmer wants to show us some things."

"I want to show you where i live, what my time is like. I also wanted to show Evenlayn. But she's in the castle." Shimmer said. "However in the future she often sneaks out at night to practice with her sling. So i was going to meet her then. After that i would bring her and you to my house."

She was met with nods from Horace, Will and Gillian. However Halt paused.

"That could mess up some things… and i don't think any of us would want to wait that long."

"Oh, you don't have to wait. I'll come back to this exact time. It won't be any time at all to you. No more than 10 or 20 seconds. And i haven't messed up anything yet, and in the end it will be the same as it always was, you'll just have new memories. Nobody else will have noticed any change. Except maybe you flicker out of sight for a second or two, but rangers are used to that and do it all the time, Horace is out here with nobody watching, and Evenlayn will be sneaking out in the forest."

"Well it's decided then." Gillian said. "See you soon Shimmer!" Shimmer grinned.

"Soon for you, late for me." she said, vanishing.

 ** _Let's keep this story going. Don't stop leaving reviews, and don't just think, 'oh somebody else will do it.' Because if everybody did that there wouldn't be any reviews at all. ;)_**

 ** _And i am totally fine with critical reviews. It helps me improve, and it's a lot better than nothing._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews! They were very helpful!**_

 _ **ByTheOldOak: oh, yeah i though it didn't look quite right. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters.**_

 _ **Reviewer: i actually never really though about it before. But that seems like a good idea so i added an explanation in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll add in a reference to the 'What' conversation in a future chapter, and possibly have Shimmer or her siblings do it, but to have Horace and Halt do it I would have to rewrite how Shimmer meets Halt and Horace.**_

 _ **Now on to the chapter!**_

A short while later she was in a forest at night, near castle Araluen. She was a short ways into the trees, and the picnic tables Cassandra was soon to hide behind were casting erie shadows. The guard stood perhaps to relaxed at his post, and Shimmer leaned against a tree to wait for the princess.

It wasn't long. The first thing she noticed was a strangely shaped part of a picnic table. She never saw it move, but somehow the shadow seemed to appear at different spots, although not suddenly. More like the way the sun moves across the sky.

Cassandra was a lot better than Shimmer had though from just reading, and Shimmer realized this was going to be harder than she had first assumed. However she finally pinpointed the shape as it moved with a shadow of a cloud.

Quietly, slowly, Shimmer picked up a small pebble. Making as small of movements as she could, and doing her best to stay out of the guard's rang of sight, she tossed the pebble towards Cassandra as she stopped at another table, this time closer to the tree line.

Cassandra froze as the pebble hit her back, and Shimmer took the opportunity as the sentry looked away to make a frantic movement, beckoning the princess. She could only hope that Cassandra would be too curious, and, being armed, would come to investigate without fear.

Sure enough Cassandra seemed to pause for a long while before making a decision. She was indeed armed, and there were many guards around the area she could call on if she needed help. Another thing, was this person seemed to be no larger than herself, and although whoever it was seemed to be expecting her, she decided the odds were in her favor if anything happened.

So, when the next opportunity came, she crept slowly and steadily to the stranger, her sling ready.

When she was close enough, she whispered in a low hiss,

"Who are you?"

Shimmer replied almost instantly.

"A friend of Will, Halt, Horace, Gilian and some others. Including you although you don't know it yet." in the same low whisper, although without the hiss.

This, of course, puzzled Cassandra. How could they be friends if they had never even met? And how did this mysterious figure know the three rangers and Horace? They had certainly never mentioned this person, at least as far as she knew.

"I want to show you something special. Horace and the three rangers are waiting." Shimmer said quietly, glancing at the guard.

Cassandra glared at Shimmer.

"How do i know i can trust you?" she asked cautiously.

Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." she muttered

"You don't and i can't explain out here, in the middle of the night, with a bunch of sentries around. As soon as we go back to Horace and the others i can show you though."

And before Cassandra could utter another word, she was suddenly standing in the forest in broad daylight, surrounded by her friends.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" she shrieked, tumbling backwards over the log Horace was sitting on. Horace caught her before she fell, and he grinned.

"Didn't go as smooth as you expected, did it?" he asked, smiling. Will had told him time traveling wasn't what he had expected during small amount of time Shimmer was gone.

"Wow. 15 seconds." Will said amazed. "I didn't expect you to be so exact."

Shimmer shrugged.

"What can i say? I know how it works."

"Did she beat my high score?" Gilian could keep from asking.

"Nah. She hasn't even seen it yet. Didn't have a chance."

"Oh show her!" Will said, grinning.

"What is going on?!" Cassandra snapped, frustrated she was the only one who had no idea of what was happening.

Suddenly a strange flat box was shoved into her hands, flashing lights.

"Ummm…" was all she could stutter. Horace took pity on her while the two rangers giggled. Halt raised an eyebrow, causing Will and Gilian to laugh even more.

"Shimmer comes from the future, and this is something they have there. It's called a phone. Try tapping it."

Cassandra did so hesitantly, and watched in amazement as the images began to move.

"This game is called Temple Run. You have to swipe up, down, left and right to escape the Apkeyleton, which is what we all started calling it although it really doesn't have a name. Jump on the rope by swiping up." Cassandra stopped and shoved the phone to Horace, who refused to let her die and played for her, insisting she take it back for her own turn.

"Who are you, what did you do to my friends, and why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"My name is Shimmer. I have six siblings who all can't wait to meet you.

I come from the future in another universe, and i would like to show all of you my home, where i live, what my world is like and such.

My phone is an example of the technology we have in my time, so i thought you might want to play with it for a while before seeing my world, so you would get an idea.

I have done nothing to your friends other than be friendly with them and share what i have. I have told them of my world and they are convinced to come along. If you really don't want to come then i won't force you but it's your loss.

I brought you here so you could get an idea of what we are planning, because our earlier situation would not allow proper discussion.

Now play the game and stop torturing Horace or i can bring you back and you will miss out on a non-dangerous-but-certainly-exciting adventure. Your choice."

After a moment Cassandra decided she didn't want to go back yet, so she reluctantly took the phone from Horace, who handed it to her gladly.

Swiping quickly, she soon got the hang of it, although whenever she entered the mines it always meant certain death for her.

"It keeps reminding me of the Celts." she said a bit icily "And those terrible beast that… well I'm sure you all know already." she added quickly, getting on with her game. Will nodded, but she didn't notice. She wiped away a tear and began playing again. Horace scooched in closer, comforting her.

After a while Gilian suggested she play a different game.

"The shark one. It's fun."

Cassandra was not bad at that one, however her high score wasn't even half as good as Gilian's. Soon she was laughing as the shark swirled around, snatching up crabs and fish" despite her determination to stay stern.

"Okay, this is cool. But seriously, how did you get here? And how did you find us? Surely your teknogily…"

"Technology." Shimmer corrected.

"Right. Surely your technology isn't great enough for you to time travel. Or world travel for that matter. Is it? I mean, how far in the future are we talking about? I've never even considered something like that being possible!" Cassandra exlaimed.

"Well, you're right. Our world hasn't gone that far yet. It's somewhere from 600 to 2,000 years in the future. And i didn't use any device to do time traveling. It's a power my siblings and i have. Or special ability if you like."

"1,400 years is a big spread." Halt snorted.

Cassandra looked curious now.

"Does everyone in you're world have powers?" she asked.

"No. Nobody except my family as far as i know." Shimmer replied.

"Then, how exactly did you get you're powers?"

Shimmer paused.

"Well, it will take a while to explain, and it might be confusing, but I'll try." she said finally.

"I love making ridiculous stories, and i love horses and anything that has to do with them. Including unicorns. Horses with a horn growing out of their forehead." she said

"Horses never…" Horace began.

"They are mythical creatures Horace. Most people don't actually believe they exsist."

Will cleared his throat in a way that sounded like ''wargals'.

"Although the believers say, "whenever you say "i don't believe in unicorns" and actually mean it, a unicorn dies." So i never say it and mean it, just in case." she said. Cassandra nodded.

"Anyway, I wrote a short silly story about a unicorn who could travel through rainbow portals and out of books and grant certain wishes for me and my family. I don't quite understand how it works, but i suppose it's sort of like time travel.

Like how a character tells it's past self something important, and because of that the past self survives. Which allows the future self to warn the past self and so on in a never ending, or is it never going, circle. Time travel can be very confusing if you don't return it all to the way it was."

There were a few nods.

"I can see how that might be a problem." Halt said.

"Back to the subject," Shimmer said, bringing the conversations back to it's original course. "The unicorn ended up coming out of the book and granting me and my siblings the ability to go in and out of any story. Then it went back into it's book, but it said i can call it back if i ever needed help. It said it could grant as many wishes as i wanted, but when someone gets too much power they tend to turn evil. So it said only 1 for now."

"But how do you know the unicorn won't turn bad? After all, it has unlimited power. And don't you know it's gender?" Horace asked.

"Well, the unicorn is not a mortal. It is utterly and completely selfless. Holy in a way, much like an angel. And it doesn't have a gender. Genders come with bodies, and since the unicorn is imortal it doesn't exactly have a body. More like an appearance in a way. It's a spirit you could say. Like a ghost but different."

"Okay." Horace said. "I kind of get it now. But another thing, why did it give you the powers? If it knows you aren't perfect, then why would it take the risk? And could anyone just write something like that and get powers?"

For anyone else Shimmer might have been suspicious of greed from the last question. But Horace was simply too innocent to even consider being greedy.

"I dont think anyone could just write it down. For 1, im sure im not the first to write down some silly dream. And 2, I we were curious about that as well. So we wrote down another story just to check. It didn't work. Making me think it was either a one in a million chance, or God allowed it for some reason. I don't think I'll ever know.

And why did it take the risk? Even i don't know exactly. Perhaps because thats why it exists. After all, that was true storywise. But i think more likely, is the fact that there is a large chance i would use this power for good. As an advantage to not only myself, but others. And that's another part of why I'm bringing you to my house. I want to share with you, and make it not only an special for me, but for other 'not as fortunate as me and my family to get powers' people." everyone laughed at that.

"Of course another factor is my powers could get taken away any time I start showing signs of turning." Shimmer added, grinning.

Smiles spread around the room.

"That might have been what pushed it over." Gilian agreed, nodding and laughing at the same time.

"Alright. Well enough chit chat." Shimmer said after a moment. "Who is ready to head to my house?"

 _ **Cliffhanger! Sorry! I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, although it might take a bit longer than the others. But maybe not. Things might just pop right into my mind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**therealgirlygeek: Actually, the thing that got me into writing this was imagining the interactions with real time people and things! Sadly though, there won't be any interactions with other people for a while.**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long guys! My docs was being glitchy. But don't worry, i have already done a fair amount of the next chapter!**_

The three rangers, Horace and Cassandra (or as Shimmer was going to start calling her, Evanlyn,) appeared suddenly in a unfamiliar room. Well, unfamiliar to Gilian, Horace and Evanlyn that is.

Will let out a sigh as he realized she had already teloported them, and he leaned against Tug.

"She could really say 'ready, set, go' or something." he complained to his horse.

"Would you like her to hold your hand as well?" Halt asked mockingly. Will glared at him, and Tug snickered.

"It's not funny." the apprentice said.

Halt has a point. You're supposed to be a ranger. Suspect the unexpected. Be prepared for the worst. All that stuff.

"I'm still only an apprentice! And what's this thing with you agreeing with Halt? He keeps you from eating all the apples you could dream of!" Will replied throwing his hands in the air.

Tug's face froze, and for a moment Will thought he had finally gotten the last word.

Actually, i had the thought first. So technically Halt is agreeing with me.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Whew. For a moment there i thought you must have snuck into my stable and replaced Tug." he said flatly.

Nope. I'm still the same Tug as always.

"I can see that now."

Of course you can.

While Will continued to argue with his pony, Gilian had picked up the glass ball on the pedistal.

"What is this for?" he asked, inspecting all over it.

"That's a plasma ball." Shimmer replied, taking it from his hands. "It only a miniature one, but it still works like any other."

As she flicked the switch on, rays of purple light spread out and touched the glass, moving around the ball and emitting from the center.

"Woah! Thats amazing!" Gilian said, peering closely at it. The others turmed from what they were doing, and came over to watch.

"Touch the ball." Shimmer said, grinning. Gilian did so, then blinked in surprise as the ray followed his finger.

"I've never seen anything like it…" he said, watching dumbfounded.

The others were quick to place their fingers on the ball as well, and soon everyone had a light following their finger.

"This is so cool!" Evanlyn exclaimed. Horace nodded.

After a few minutes, Shimmer turned it off.

"Alright. Lets head downstairs and you can meet my siblings. As for the horses… well, i guess they can go free roam in the yard, as they are ranger horses.

It was a bit of a struggle getting the down the stairs, however, the steps on the other hand, were a nightmare.

"Come on Tug, i know they are angled wrong for a horse to go through, but you'll be fine. I'll help you."

Tug looked a bit nervous as he nearly slipped, but as Will pulled an apple out of his pocket he stepped carefully down and into the yard.

"Good boy." Will patted him on the muzzle.

Abalard and Blaze both came down the steps with little difficulty, although Blaze had a bit more trouble than the other two when his hoof didn't land on the right step. Being a small set of steps though, he managed to make a larger stride than originally intended, and kept from stumbling.

After all the horses were comfortable in the yard, the group headed back inside.

"So where are you're siblings?" Horace asked.

"Oh, i assume still in a book. They should be here shortly. We all planned to meet here soon and show you around."

"Which books would they be in?" Will couldn't keep from asking, even though he was very sure he wouldn't have heard of any of them.

"Let's go check." Shimmer said, heading up the stairs. The others followed her back to her room.

"So Swirlspot appears to be in warrior cats, book 1 season 2. I think she wanted to hang out with Spottedleaf today. In StarClan of course."

"StarClan?" Evanlyn asked confused.

"In this series all the cats are inteligent and have formed clans. They can talk to each other. There are four different clans that live in four different territories. ThunderClan lives in the forest, WindClan on the moor, ShadowClan in the pine forest, and RiverClan by the river and reeds. StarClan is where all the cats go when they die."

Evanlyn nodded as though she knew what Shimmer was talking about, although in truth she had no idea.

Now they headed outside her room, and into another room next to her's.

"This is the boy's room, Erupture and Pinepaw. Erupture is older. Erupture appears to be in Lord of the rings. Of course he would. Probably hanging out with Aragorn."

Again nobody had any idea of what she was talking about, but they stayed silent and simply nodded.

"Pinepaw appears to be in the same book. Makes sense. He is a still probably too little to go off fighting orcs without his big brother, even with superpowers."

Now Shimmer lead the way out of the boy's room and down the long hallway.

"So here is where the twins, Zap-zap who is younger and Silverstorm who is older, and Birdwhisker sleep.

Birdwhisker had trouble deciding where to go, and i helped her out, so i already know where she is. She is helping Ravenpaw around the farm and catching mice.

Silverstorm appears to be in… hm. I can't find her book. Or Zap-zap's. Then that must mean…"

Before she could get another word out two figures leapt out of the walk-in closet.

"Boo!"

"Augh!" Will burst out before he could stop himself. Horace had also stumbled back, and Gilian quickly set down the object he was holding back on the desk.

Shimmer rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just like you twins to come back early to scare us." she said.

"But it's fun to see you guys jump. And we probably won't ever get the chance again!" Zap-zap said between giggles.

Silverstorm, on the other hand, was just giggling as Horace and Will tried to regain their dignity.

"I was just letting them enjoy their moment." Will whispered to his friend. Horace nodded a little too quickly.

"Same here." he said.

"Yeah right! We scared you!" Silverstorm said, giggling even more.

Will shook his head.

"Nope. I wasn't scared one bit. Were you Horace?"

"No. Definitely not. Absolutely was expecting something like that to happen."

Both of them were trying to unsuccessfully smother the look of laughter on their faces as Silverstorm sighed, grinning.

Zap-zap turned to Shimmer.

''So are you done giving them a tour of the rooms?" she asked. Shimmer nodded.

"Now we just need to wait for everyone else before we can head to the park."

Zap-zap's eyes shone as she mentioned the park.

"Okay. But when we get back we have to give Horace some Ice cream."

"I want Ice cream too!" Silverstorm protested.

"Well, it obvious everyone will get some, but Horace has to try it first." Zap-zap replied.

Horace and Will looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh man, that was so awesome Erupture! I got a lot better with my daggers, didn't i?"

"Yup. But you have to remember to use their powers more often. You could have fried the goblin with your flames before he even got close to you."

"I know. But it was still awesome!"

"That sounds like Pinepaw." Zap-zap said, heading for the door. She got down on her hands and knees and began creeping closer to her brothers, Silverstorm following her but standing. The others all watched, waiting for the moment to come.

As Pinepaw left the room, walking backwards so he could keep talking to Erupture, Zap-zap and Silverstorm lunged forward.

"Boo!" they burst out, and Will and Horace felt much better now that they saw how high Pinepaw jumped. His shout of terror filled he whole house, and he jumped as high as was possible for a boy his size.

"Zap-zap! Silverstorm! Don't do that!" he said as Erupture laughed from behind him.

Most of the group managed to keep their giggles stiffled, but surprisingly it was Gilian who gave them away. A small burst of amusement slipped through his fingers, and the boys imidietly looked in their direction.

"Hey! You're weren't supposed to watch us like that!" Pinepaw said, a little embarrassed at the way he had jumped.

"Honestly Pinepaw, i don't know how you can sped over an hour fighting goblins, and then still be petrified when we jump out from behind a corner." Zap-zap said laughing.

"Well i wasn't expecting you to scare me right away!" Pinepaw complained.

"Besides Pinepaw, you're junglegym arrived." came a new voice from Shimmer's bedroom.

"My junglegym?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, Gilian." Swirlspot replied, grinning.

Imidietly Pinepaw's expression turned into a wicked grin as he turned to face the ranger. Stalking towards him he giggled,

"Come here junglegym!" everyone burst out laughing, except for Gilian who's face fell and eye's widened.

"Oh no." was all he said before jumping forward and racing down the stairs.

Pinepaw ran after him, and everyone laughed even harder.

"Halt! You're laughing! I didn't even know that was possible!" Will managed to gasp between fits of laughing.

Halt realized that he indeed was,and quickly tried to stuff it down, a slight red color coming to his cheeks.

A few moments later the sound of a small boy jumping onto Gilians back could be heard, and somehow the laughter grew louder.

"It's not funny!" came a muffled protest, but it was ignored.

"Oh boy Swirlspot, what did Gilian ever do to you to make you do such a terrible thing to him?" Shimmer asked, snickering.

They waited for Birdwhisker before they gave the rangers a tour pf the whole house. It was a few minutes before she appeared in the midst of them all playing a card game.

"Hi Birdwhisker. Welcome back. Why don't you help Evanlyn out?" Shimmer said as she laid down her set of cards.

"Sure. What are you playing?" she asked sitting down next to the princess.

"Go fish." Silverstorm replied. "Gilian, do you have a jack?"

He frowned.

"Yes." he said, sliding it over to her.

Evanlyn was next, and she paused as Birdwhisker picked up her cards.

"Okay, since you have two sevens you should try asking someone for those. Once you get two more you can lay them down as a set." Birdwhisker whispered in her ear.

Evanlyn nodded, turning to Pinepaw.

"Erupture, do you have a seven?"

"Go fish." he replied.

Evanlyn shrugged and picked up a card from the pile, but she smiled when she saw what it was.

"Look, i got a seven!" she whispered excitedly to Birdwhisker.

"Yay! Now you just need one more!" she giggled in reply. Will looked at them suspiciously, before taking his turn.

"Gilian, do you have a three?"

Gilian shook his jead and sighed.

"Yes. Here you go."

As it turned out, Gilian seemed to own a copy of every card there was. As a result, people were always asking him for cards.

"Your luck has backfired!" Will snickered.

"It would seem like it." Gilian grumbled. "Or maybe it's because i have crazy boy on my team."

Pinepaw grinned.

"No, it's because you're on MY team, not I'm on you're team! THATS why we are losing!"

"Oh. Well i guess that makes sense." Gilian said, winking at Shimmer.

"Set!" Evanlyn called out, laying down another group of cards. Birdwhisker and her clapped hands.

"We win! We have the most sets!" Birdwhisker exclaimed, giggling and jumping up and down.

"And it appears we got the least." Gilian said, smiling at Birdwhisker. It was hard to be upset when she was so happy. "I think my luck for non video games is zero."

"Alright. Now who wants to go to the park?" Zap-zap asked.

Hands went up in the air, although the rangers and Horace were a bit more hesitant, as they didn't know what a park was.

Evanlyn decided if Birdwhisker liked it, it must be fun. So she raised her hand with the others.

"Then let's go!" Shimmer said, standing up.

They all headed downstairs and over to the door, although Pinepaw grabbed a tablet and insisted Gilian try something first. He wanted Gilian yet another game, this one called king of theives.

Pinepaw didn't think that Gilian could best his dungeon, which he had worked over an hour to make. Will, on the other hand, was certain that Gilian would get it within his first try, if not his first ten tries.

So, Gilian was handed the tablet to try, and after he was briefed on how to play, started.

In less than twenty seconds and one life he had handed the device back, his theif sitting on the treasue chest.

Pinepaw was stareing at it, utterly confused.

"Make my dungeon!" he pleaded, holding the tablet out to Gilian.

Gilian took it, and set to work on making the best dungeon of all time, Pinepaw standing on his toes to watch.

Halt rolled his eyes.

"Luck. It's all luck. There is no way anyone could be that good." he was mumbling.

''You sound like my grampa when he loses a card game to me and Erupture. But when he wins he insists it's all skill."

Halt raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure he does."

"There. That's as good as i can get." Gilian said, handing it back to Pinepaw.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast."

"Thanks!" Pinepaw said, trying it out. After deciding he would have to play for a year before finishing this dungeon, he set it back on the side table.

"Now lets get going." Silverstorm said, opening the door.

Everyone followed, and as they walked down the sidewalk, Will decided he could wait no longer.

"So, what exactly is a park?" he asked.

"It basically has lots of giant toys you can play on." Birdwhisker replied cheerfully.

Will thought about that for a moment.

"I guess I'll just have to see it for myself." he said, shrugging.

"So, Horace, what did you think when you first saw Shimmer?" Erupture asked.

"I though she was a ghost or something. Then i thought she was sick. Then i thought i was dreaming." Horace replied. "Untill she threw a stick at my head that is." he added, smiling.

"I still feel like this is some weird dream." Will said, shaking his head.

"Do i need to throw a stick at you too?" Shimmer asked teasingly.

"Um, actually, everything just became totally life-like. Not dreaming anymore. No thanks." Will said hastily. Everyone laughed. Except Halt that is. He was still working on gathering up his dignity from earlier, and he wasn't about to start all over again.

While they were laughing, the park came suddenly into view. It was Halt who noticed it first, but Pinepaw who said something.

"The park! Lets go!" he announced, breaking into a run.

"Don't run across the road Pinepaw!" Swirlspot called out.

"I know!" he shouted back.

Birdwhisker began to hurry Evanlyn along, and Will began to race Horace. Gilian had been dragged after Pinepaw, while Shimmer, the twins and Erupture were jogging after the rest of the group before breaking into a run. This left only Halt and Swirlspot who keep on walking.

By the time they had reached the park, Pinepaw was already dragging Gilian up the tower, insisting he had to go down the slide. Shimmer and Will were trying to make sand castles on one end of the park with Horace and Erupture, while Zap-zap, Silverstorm, Birdwhisker and Evanlyn were starting off on the swings on the other side.

Swirlspot headed over to swing with Birdwhisker, while Halt decided to criticise the sand castles.

Will was having a bit of trouble with his castle, and the walls kept falling over.

"Oh great. I can't get this sand to stick!" he exclaimed.

"You need wetter sand Will." Shimmer said. "Try digging a hole in another spot to find some."

After that Will's castle walls didn't fall down, but he couldn't manage to make a good secret tunnel leading in and out. The first three attempts the entire structure collapsed on his hand.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." he muttered.

"Will, why don't you try building the tunnel first, and the castle afterwards?" Horace suggested.

Will considered the idea, before nodding.

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

As Will stuck his arm in the sand to begin making a tunnel, Halt walked over.

"So, we have a giant snake hole, a defenseless castle, a sand mine, and a… ball with legs." Halt declared.

"No, this is a secret passage, not a snake hole." Will protested. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't look very secret." Halt said.

"Well it's secret for the invisible people living in the castle." Will replied.

Halt looked around.

"What castle? Horace's?"

"No, the castle I'm about to build."

"Another defenseless castle. What's this world coming to?" Halt asked, raising his eyes to the sky. Then, before Will could reply, he turned to Erupture and Shimmer.

"So, what is the point of a ball with legs?" he asked.

The two giggled.

"It's not a ball with legs, all knowing and intelligent ranger, but a sea turtle. A living creature. And these are not all legs, great leader, but if you look closely also you will find a head and tail!" Erupture and Shimmer said together, trying their best to hold back their giggles the whole time.

Halt quickly spun around to face Will and Horace.

"You see? At least some people respect me." he said to them, although he was obviously trying to take the attention away from his major fumble of falling right into a planned trap.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Halt shook his head.

"I think I'll go see if Gillian has surrendered to Pinepaw yet." Halt said, walking off towards the slide.

The four sand sculptors tried to restrain their giggles as Halt left, but the moment he was gone they burst out again.

"Oh boy, that was perfect!" Will exclaimed, wipeing away a tear.

"Oh yeah. I don't think Halt has ever had to deal with anything like that before." Shimmer said between laughs.

"I have a feeling he might have to deal with a lot of it in the future." Horace said, looking meaningfully at Will."

"Oh no, if i tried something like that after this experience he'd surely find some way to turn it into extra chores." Will said, holding his hands up.

"Maybe," Erupture said, "but it was still fun this time."

None of them could disagree with that.

 _ **So that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it!**_

 _ **And i won't forget the ice cream! ^w^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So so so so sorry it took so long. Yes, i finished the chapter a while a ago, but i had a problem with wifi so i couldn't post it. Anyway, enjoy this one.**_

On their way back to the house, Horace and Will tried unsuccessfully to shake the sand off of themselves. The tiny grains were plastered to them, and their arms looked brown, golden and grey.

"This stuff is a nightmare once the sculpting is over." Will grumbled, and Horace nodded in agreement.

Erupture and Shimmer didn't even attempt to scrape any more sand off, but they were exchanging wicked grins. Halt kept a careful eye on them, but they didn't seem to be doing anything suspicious other than grinning.

The two began to walk slightly faster as they neared the house, but it was hardly noticeable. Only Halt, who was already observing them critically, caught the speed up in their pace.

When they stepped into the front yard, Shimmer turned to Horace and Will.

"There is some water over on this side of the house where we can wash the sand off."

The two apprentices, completely oblivious that something was being planned, nodded, and Shimmer turned quickly to hide her rapidly growing smile as she began walking.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Erupture huddling terrified on a plastic chair.

"A giant water snake! Watch out for it's poisoned water spray!" he shrieked in horror. Shimmer stood, frozen in place for a second, before shoving Will out of the way.

"Get back! When it's thrashing around you don't want to get hit by it's stripes!" She said hurriedly as the rest of the group came rushing to see what was going on.

Erupture grabbed a stick and stabbed the water snake, causing it to jump and spray water towards Horace. The apprentice tried to dodge, but some of the water spray hit him on the shoulder.

"Horace! Are you okay?" Will asked, rushing over to his friend.

Horace shook a few droplets from his hair and paused.

"I think so…" he replied.

Will drew his saxe knife, ready to strike down the thrashing beast that had dared to harm his friend, when he realized, excluding Halt, the others were laughing. However even his mentor couldn't retain a small smile.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked horrified.

"Will," Silverstorm said bending over in laughter, "That's a… a HOSE!"

Will lowered his saxe knife as he realized the snake had stopped moving.

"What?" he asked confused.

But Silverstorm was laughing to hard to say any more.

"It's a long tube used to bring water from one place to another!" Swirlspot said giggling. "It's a tool, it's not alive, and its definitely not poisonous!"

Everyone laughed even harder when Will and Horace's faces changed from utterly terrified to completely confused and a little bit shocked. Even Shimmer and Erupture were unable to hold back any longer.

Suddenly a blast of water hit will in the arm, and he jumped, letting out a yelp, causing the laughter to somehow grow louder.

"Wash off the sand, Will!" Shimmer said, giggling and holding the hose.

His face turned bright red as the full realization hit him in the face. Horace was turning the same color, but Will was to embarrassed himself to notice.

As the young warrior stood up, he grasped the back of his neck. Both of them were speechless, and for the next few minutes the only was sound was a ringing laughter.

Eventually, Shimmer stepped up to them.

"Here, take the hose. Now lets move on and not tease them anymore about this. Okay guys?"

Everyone nodded, but as the hose was held out to him, Will immediately jumped back, yelling:

"Watch out for the poision stripes!"

Everyone laughed again. Shimmer then realized that by making a bigger deal out of it, and playing along further, Will was actually drawing attention away from their obvious mess up. Instead, he placed the attention to the present, and now it seemed like he was being funny instead of the subject of a huge prank.

"Nice move." she whispered to him, and he looked ar her, slightly surprised. Before he could put in a word however, she again thrust the hose into his hands.

"Now, take the hose and get rid of this 'nightmare' mess." she said, pointing to the sand.

When the four had washed the sand away and dried off, everyone went inside.

" _Now_ can we all have ice cream?" Silverstorm asked, looking pleadingly at her siblings.

Shimmer shook her head.

"I'm still cold enough without it right now, and I'm sure so are Horace, Will and Erupture."

Will nodded.

"I think I'll stay away from anything with ice for now." he agreed.

"But what are we going to do while we wait?" Silverstorm moaned.

"I thought you and your sister had an argument you wanted to settle." Zilla said.

Instantly the twins turned to face each other, giving their ''opponent' a wicked grin.

"Yeah. You aren't gonna back out, are you Silverstorm?"

"Never!" her sister replied, raising her fist.

"Um, guys, i don't think…" Horace began, but before he could finish all the kids began to shout:

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Horace turned to look at Will, but when they were about to say something they were grabbed by the wrists as the mob of kids whisked them off downstairs.

Before they knew what was happening, they were sitting down on a giant oddly shaped pillow, holding bright red objects with a ton of buttons, and staring at a giant phone-like object.

"What is…" Will began, before Zap-zap began talking quickly about combinations of attacks and how to zoom in and shoot. And how zoom in was also block, depending on the character you choose.

Next to him sat Horace, who was looking just as confused as Will felt as Silverstorm began to instruct much the same thing.

"Zap-zap, Silverstorm, stop!" Zilla shouted over the excited conversation.

Everyone (other than Erupture and Pinepaw, who were having a blanket and pillow fight) fell silent and looked at Zilla.

"You have to choose one person who will tell them both at the same time how the controls work."

"Another game!" Horace whispered excitedly to Will. Will grinned at his friend and nodded.

"It looks like it."

Erupture had been holding off Pinepaw for a while, and now he walked over to the pair of apprentices. Quickly he told them of the different buttons names (such as X, square, triangle and circle.), and what each button did generally.

"X is jump, circle is duck, or double click and move in a direction is somersault. Triangle shows you your abilities, and square help when you are selecting your characters bonuses.

This left joystick is for moving around, and the right one if for which direction your facing, and where you put your aim point. If you press down on the left one while you move, you run, and i you click on the right one you punch.

This right bottom trigger attack, and the left bottom trigger is zoom in. The right top trigger activates the right ability, the left top trigger activates the left ability, and both at the same time activates the middle ability."

The two nodded, and then Zilla took Will's remote (glowing blue, while Horaces was glowing red) and set up the game before handing the remote back to Will.

"Will, you are the top half of the screen. Horace, your the bottom half. Go ahead and select your character. Once he game starts, no looking at the other player's screen."

Will and Horace uses their joysticks to check out their avaliable characters.

"That reminds me of a kalkara!" Will exclaimed as he went over one of he characters.

"You should probably never say that to him. He'd rip your arms off!" Shimmer giggled, and everyone fought snickers.

"That's a wookie, and his is name is Chewbacca. He's a goodguy and his lazer crossbow is super powerful."

"What's a wookie? I don't mean a appearance description. I can see it." Horace said.

"Everyone in this game is in a book somebody wrote, and it was turned into a movie. A bunch of actors got together and played it out while it was recorded. Only it's also got special effects, and ts made to look like it actually happened. It's called Star Wars.

There are a ton of planets in that story, and there are also a ton of different species on each of the planets. All of them are made up, except for humans. And their technology far surpasses ours. I don't even know if it would be possible to create what they have, but what do i know? You guys probably never thought this was possible." she said gesturing to the screen.

There were huge nods from the rangers, Horace and Evanlayn.

"Who the heck is this guy? And what is he holding?" Horace asked.

"That," Shimmer replied, "Is Darth Vader. The most overpowered and cheating character in all of Star Wars Battlefront. Mostly in a versus battle as you guys are doing. And he is also ridiculously powerful in the actual movie. Just be glad you don't have to face him. He's holding a lightsaber. An overpowered lazer sword."

Horace grinned. He had no idea what a lazer was, but he knew what swords were, and he knew what overpowered meant too.

"So, what can he do?" Will asked, perhaps a bit nervously.

"Well instead of zooming on he blocks with the lightsaber, instead of shooting he slashes with the lightsaber.

For his abilities he can throw his lighsaber as his left ability, and yes the lightsaber does come back to him. It's a bit like a boomerang but it doesn't go on a circle. The right ability is using the force, don't ask what it is. It's much to complicated for a good description right now, to hold someone in the air with his signature move, choke hold. His middle ability doubles his damage.

Also, because he is a jedi, or more correctly now a sith, if you hold the jump button you jump extra high. You can jump over and onto building for example."

"So he has to get to close quarters to kill someone?" Will asked, sounding a bit relieved.

"Or throw his lightsaber. But it can be hard to aim." Birdwhisker replied.

"But he's not good at far range? He has to get close?" Will asked again.

"You say it like thats hard for him to do." Shimmer said.

"Isn't it? With a good archer that is." Will said.

"No, not really. You see, his jumps will help him dodge and get closer, and he can block."

"I don't see how block would help. Unless i have a sword too." Will said.

"Shimmer shook her head.

"He can block anything except explosions. Swords, the force, bullets, which are the advanced version of arrows, and these are lazer bullets, which are even more advanced than our bullets. He can keep blocking anything you toss at him except gernades, little balls containing explosives, where his insane amount of health comes in handy.

On top of all that, you have to damage him over two-hundred to actually injure him to the point he wont just regenerate to full health. All characters regenerate after a periode of being undamaged."

As Shimmer went on, Will's face fell as Horace's brightened.

"Thats definitely a good description of overpowered." Will muttered.

"I think for starters you should both be troopers. They are exactly equal in equipment, powers, health, and everything. Perhaps assaults. We don't use them very often, but snipers take a lot of skill with aiming, officers have turrets that auto shoot so you won't get any practice, and heavys just go in blasting and its too easy. Of course if you're both heavys then you just sit there shooting big guns at each other till one or both of you die. Assaults have some pretty bad abilities, except one, so you're going to need to actually use skill."

Will and Horace nodded, while Gilian asked,

"What skill?" grinning broadly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Will remarked before selecting the assault and clicking X to start as that character. Horace did likewise.

The game was on.

"You guys are in mos eisly by the way." Zap-zap said as Will ran face first into a wall.

Horace was spinning around in circles as he walked, and half of his time was spent staring at either his feet or the ground.

"See?" Gilian said laughing. "What skill!"

"Snipers take more skill than amy of the other classes, so just be glad they aren't one of them." Shimmer replied.

"Looks like this is going to take a while." Zilla said as Horace and Will finally came face to face, then instantly ran off in opposite directions, shooting at the walls.

Horace had managed to somehow maneuver up the stairs and was now trying to look down as he stood on the roof.

Will had just thrown a grenade, which had nearly blown him to pieces. He had only ten remaining health points, and had just found is way to the canteena.

Horace had, by now, fallen off the roof he was on, and was running blindly through the marketplace as he gazed into the sky.

"I can't look at anything head level!" Horace said, his screen going crazy as he tried hopelessly to look ahead of him.

"Try doing quick taps of the joystick instead of holding it for long periods." Shimmer suggested.

Horace tried, and although it was still a mess he manages to see generally where he was going.

Will was doing fairly good at controlling his screen, as a matter of fact, but his movements were nother matter. He was running into every object he saw, and was shooting almost the entire time, taking breaks when his gun overheated.

"Congratulations! You have successfully shot every inch of mos eisly! You now have a new objective. Kill your opponent!" Shimmer said in the most fake official voice she could muster.

Everyone laughed as Horace walked right in the middle of Will's screen, basically asking to get shot.

Will, of course, siezed the opportunity, and began firing rapidly. Horace backsteped, causing the aimpoint to no longer be centered on him.

"Where are you?" Horace asked, begining to fire his own gun.

"Running!" Will replied as a few shots made contact with him. He raced over to a wall, crashed, of course, and slid long the room untill he came to an opening, and ran up the stairs it let to.

He was now on the roof, and had turned around, shooting down the stairs in case Horace would try to pursue him.

Horace, however, had other ideas. He ran back outside, through the marketplace, and to the side of the building where Will was.

Recognising where he had spawned, and where Will was, he tried to aim. Zooming in, he managed to center it on Will as he continued to fire at the stairs. Suddenly he pulled the trigger, and sent a lazer hurling towards Will, followed by as many more as could click away.

Will realized just to late he was being shot at, and before he could move his health dropped to zero.

Crumpling to the ground, his screen slid over to look at his attacker, and Will watched as Horace stood there, unmoving.

"Did i get him?" Horace asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm about to shoot you back." Will replied. Horace shrugged.

"If you were really fine you wouldn't tell me that." Horace said before running off and spinning as he tried to turn.

Will re-selected his character, and muttered,

"It's a wonder how you managed to kill me when you can hardly walk straight."

Despite Horace winning the first battle, after much practice, Will proved to be the better player. Although Horace was still a good shot, he just didn't have the tactic skills Will had. Will always seemed to know the perfect place for an ambush, and how to sneak up on Horace and get a killing shot.

They had moved on from being assaults to being snipers, and their health put on half. That meant head shots were extra good, because they did enough damage to kill you imidietly. Any other part of he body just hurt you, so you had to get about three shots to kill.

The abilities had also been taken away, because it was agreed the battle was much funner when the players weren't launching gernades at each other in hopes of a lucky kill, or the thermal goggles were used so you always knew where your opponent was.

They had three lives each, and Will had managed to get in a sneaky ambush spot. Horace could never sit still long enough, both out of boredom and fear that Will would find him.

Now he was running through the marketplace, where Will was perched on a roof with a wall at his back.

Camping was one rule that was not allowed, which mostly meant you couldn't just sit somewhere and wait for someone, especially in a place where as soone as they showed their face they were blasted, like a hallway with a dead end.

However waiting on a rooftop where anyone can shoot you from half of the map, as long as they noticed you, was a little bit different. However he still had to move eventually.

Now as Horace walked carefully out from under one of the tarps, Will quietly crouched into a better position. Zooming in and taking aim, he raised his gun a bit to take a head shot.

3...2...1… shoot!

At the last moment Horace seemed to sense something was wrong, and he quickly stepped backwards. That saved his life, and instead of killing him Will's bullet only hit him in the leg.

Will fired rapidly, hoping to still kill his opponent, but it was too late. Horace had already retreated back behind the stands and was running in opposite direction, and around the canteena.

"Darn it." Will muttered, hopping down from rooftop and going off in search of a better hiding spot.

"Whewfta!" Horace exclaimed, pressing is back against a wall inside if the dark little room. "You almost had me there!"

"I know." Will said wryly. "If only you had stayed still for just half a second more."

"I'm glad i didn't." Horace replied.

"Lucky." Will said.

After gathering up his nerve again, Horace decided to make a run for it out of the canteena. If Will was watching, he didn't want to give him a good shot.

He made his way to the door, before rushing as fast as he could, and adding a few somersaults along he way until he was safe on the other side.

Will was waiting over a set of stairs, and was slowly descending them, watching the archway on the ground, and centering his aim point on the opening of it. Little did he know Horace had just been over there, but he had headed through it and was going around.

Will fired a shot or two, to get Horace nervous wherever he was, before continuing at a run towards the marketplace.

Horace had heard the shots, and had run inside nearest building, one with a large hole in the roof revealing blue sky.

After a moment, when he decided Will wasn't on his trail anymore, or hadn't been in first place, he proceeded out the other door into the junkyard.

Will was making his way up the stairs onto the largest roof, and turned right to head into a tower-like room. It had two windows on each wall and three doorways. There was also a hole in the floor, and you could see into the room below, which was filled with half built droids and a bunch of scrap.

The kids all called this the sniper tower, because snipers could shoot at anyone who tried to come at them from across the large flat with no cover.

Will had no intent of using it for that purpose however, as it would be camping, but instead peaked halfway out the doorway hat lead to the junkyard.

That was another good, fair, place to be. You can get shot at, or shoot first. Depending on who is sighted first. It just gave Will a better chance at hiding, but if he was spotted he would be all but trapped.

Horace had just entered the junkyard, and was right on Will's aim point. Of course Will took the shot, this time not even wasting time on going for the head. Instead he just fired as rapidly as he could.

That did the trick. Before Horace knew what had happened he had died. It zoomed in on Will, as he jumped down from the roof and was running unter the tarps and back to the area where the stairs he had climbed up were.

Horace respawned.

"Darnit. I was so sure i would get you that life." he said shaking his head.

"Not it you spend all your time running. You need to get offensive. Which doesn't mean getting close. Notice them, watch the, wait for the opportunity to arise, then take it." Silverstorm said.

Will and Zap-zap clapped hands.

"Is that good enough to beat your sister?" he asked. She nodded.

"Keep killing Horace!"

"How very encouraging." Horace said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"You'll get that sneaky little rebel Horace. Don't worry." Silverstorm replied.

 _ **So what do you guys think? Let me know if you want to see any matches between other characters!**_

 _ **I wouldn't get your hopes too high on the next apter being snappy. I'm just going to admit it, i am a very busy person.**_


End file.
